My Best Friend (Indonesia and Russia)
by Tauries4597
Summary: Kunjungan singkat personifikasi negeri Beruang Merah ke rumah personifikasi Zamrud Khatulistiwa yang sedang sakit akibat bencana alam yang melanda rumahnya./Fluff, friendship


_Мой_ _Лучший_ _Друг_ _, My Best Friend_

 _Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _This story's idea & OC's © Tauries4597_

 _Summary: Kunjungan singkat personifikasi negeri Beruang Merah ke rumah personifikasi Zamrud Khatulistiwa yang sedang sakit akibat bencana alam yang melanda rumahnya._

 _Warning: OCs', maybe OOC, rate T, fluff, friendship, a little historical._

 _Special thanks to: MawarResna as my challenge's partner and Ryuki-senpai as my Malayan's beta~!_

.

.

Pagi itu terasa sunyi. Angin dingin yang entah kenapa rajin menyapa sang tuan rumah kini semakin menjadi. Berjalan menuju halaman rumahnya dan ia bisa melihat badai yang ternyata sedang mengunjungi rumahnya.

"Tampaknya aku harus segera menyiapkan obat batuk, nih." Atau itulah yang dipikirkannya sebelum ia batuk-batuk. Batuk darah, lebih tepatnya.

Sebagai personifikasi suatu negara, tidak aneh kalau setiap ada bencana alam menyambangi rumahnya maka ia akan merasakannya dalam bentuk rasa sakit. Sampai batuk darah bahkan pingsan hingga nyaris koma pun mungkin terjadi. Dan badai yang mengapeli Aceh Besar bukanlah pengecualian.

.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita mulai rapatnya! Tentu denganku, sang _hero_ , sebagai pemimpinnya! Kali ini kita akan membahas-"

"Rama tidak hadir, _da_."

Dan koar-koar ' _hero_ ' dari sang negara adidaya terhenti ketika rival abadinya menyandarkan pipa air kesayangannya ke meja. Dengan raut sedih di wajahnya, seluruh personifikasi negara yang saat itu tengah mengikuti World Meeting pun segera menatapnya heran.

"Apa karena badai yang waktu itu menimpa salah satu rumahnya, _da_?" Tambah sang personifikasi mantan Tirai Besi itu persis ketika salah satu personifikasi negara yang lain hendak bertanya. "Apa kamu tahu keadaannya sekarang, _da_?" Tanyanya pada personifikasi tetua Asia yang duduk persis disampingnya.

"Tidak tahu, _aru_. Rumah kami lumayan jauh dan..." Personifikasi dengan jumlah penduduk terbanyak di dunia itu menoleh ke sekitarnya, lantas mendengus ketika ia tidak menemukan seseorang yang ia cari. "Razak dan Raihan juga tidak berangkat jadi aku tidak bisa bertanya."

"Nampaknya Abang ini sedang berehat." Personifikasi Rusia dan China itu pun menatap sang sumber suara. "Abang Razak yang mengirim pesanan ini. Katanya, dia dan Raihan berada di rumah Abang Rama yang terletak Aceh."

Keadaan di ruang rapat itu pun sunyi sejenak dengan sumber suara, personifikasi Brunei Darussalam yang mengangguk. "Nak kunjung, ke? Saya pun nak kesana lah."

.

"Mmh..." Dengan mengedipkan mata berulang kali demi menajamkan pandangannya, personifikasi Indonesia, Rama Aditya Nugraha itu pun perlahan bangkit dari posisinya. Meringis menahan sakit dikepalanya dan sedikit nyeri didadanya, ia mulai memijit kepalanya sendiri. Melirik tempatnya kini, Rama bisa memastikan kalau ia berada di kamar tamu rumah adik satu provinsinya.

Dan ketika pintu kamar itu terbuka, batuk yang sempat membuatnya tak sadarkan diri kembali menyerangnya. "Abang!"

Sejenak ia bisa merasakan elusan lembut di punggungnya sampai ia membuka matanya. Dengan posisi duduk, ia bisa melihat adik satu provinsinya itu menatapnya khawatir. "O-oh, Zaini. Iya, aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Rama lembut sebelum ia kembali batuk-batuk. "Aduh ini batuk bikin nyeri saja..." Tambahnya lantas ia tertawa kecil seolah batuk yang ia derita itu lelucon

"Tidak lucu, bang." Dengus Zaini, personifikasi Nanggroe Aceh Darussalam, sembari meletakkan nampan yang diatasnya terdapat semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih. "Kalau aku sampai terluka begini, tidak mungkin abang baik-baik saja." Tambah Zaini yang kini duduk menyampingi Rama yang duduk menyandar diatas kasur.

Rama meringis lantas mengangguk pelan. "Ok ok, aku menyerah." Personifikasi negara archipelago terbesar di dunia itu menoleh kearah Zaini yang memang sebagian wajahnya dibaluti perban putih. Lengannya pun tampak menunjukkan perban yang sama. "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Dan Zaini mengangguk. "Iya, bang. Aku tidak apa-apa." Dia tersenyum sembari menunjukkan lengannya yang terbalut perban. "Lihat? Sudah diobati, kok."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Rama tersenyum lebar sampai ia mulai meremas dadanya yang terasa nyeri lagi. "W-wah, masih terasa sakit ya." Gumamnya yang cukup keras untuk Zaini yang memang duduk disampingnya.

Mendengus singkat, Zaini menjelaskan isi nampan yang ia letakkan diatas meja. "Kalau tahu masih sakit, sebaiknya abang tetap disini dan jangan banyak bergerak." Zaini pun berjalan keluar dari kamar tamu rumahnya, meninggalkan Rama yang terkekeh kecil.

Tidak sampai 5 menit pintu kamar itu tertutup, Rama yang baru saja hendak menutup matanya kini terbelalak. Mengedip sebentar demi memastikan apa yang ia lihat, Rama meringis pelan lantas menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. "Wow, melihatmu disini adalah satu keajaiban, Ivan."

Pintu kamar itu ditutup lagi dengan Ivan Braginsky, personifikasi Rusia berjalan menghampiri Rama yang tersenyum kecil. "Keajaiban, _da_?"

Rama mengangguk. "Well, melihatmu disini dengan keadaanku yang begini, aku jelas heran, lah." Dan Rama pun terkekeh lagi dengan tatapan aneh dari Ivan yang ditujukan padanya. "Jadi, ada yang bisa kubantu, Ivan?" Tanya sang tuan rumah yang kini tersenyum lebar.

Ivan mengedip sebentar lantas mengangguk. "Hanya ingin menjengukmu, _da_. Kudengar ada badai besar yang menyerang salah satu tempatmu." Jawab Ivan dengan nada childishnya, mengabaikan tatapan terkejut dari sang personifikasi Ibu Pertiwi.

"H-hanya menjengukku?" Ivan mengangguk pasti, dengan senyum manisnya yang entah kenapa dianggap menyeramkan bagi sebagian besar negara didunia. "A-apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

Dan Ivan pun mengangguk, lagi. "Aku tidak berbohong, _da_."

Rama yang memiringkan kepalanya demi menatap sosok besar yang dulu dikenal sebagai Uni Soviet itu mengangkat bahu, tanda ia masih tidak percaya. "Sebuah kejutan kalau begitu." Gumamnya pelan dengan senyum kecil menghiasi wajah manisnya. Senyum kecil yang tidak luput dari pandangan sang Beruang Merah.

"Kejutan, da? Kurasa aku lebih menyukai kata 'kejutan' daripada 'keajaiban' tadi, _da_." Pernyataan sederhana yang meluncur dengan santainya dari bibir Ivan itu pun sukses mengundang tawa Rama. Melirik singkat kearah tuan rumah yang kini berusaha menahan tawanya, Ivan pun tersenyum miring. "Ada yang lucu, _da_?"

"T-tidak-tidak, Ivan." Jawab Rama sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, masih dengan senyum lebar bekas dia tertawa puas. "Hanya saja... uhh, aku tidak menyangka akan mendengar kalimat seperti itu, Ivan. Hanya itu." Rama menepuk tangan Ivan yang ada disampingnya sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. "Спасибо, Ivan."

Ivan berkedip sebentar, lantas terkekeh kecil. "Пожалюста, da. Meski aku tidak tahu kenapa kamu berterima kasih padaku, _da_." Personifikasi Rusia itu dengan santai mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Dan aku membawa sesuatu untukmu, _da_."

Pernyataan singkat yang diakhiri dengan Ivan yang memberikan 5 tangkai bunga matahari padanya membuat Rama membeku. "U-um, Ivan..?"

"Untukmu, _da_." Ivan tersenyum. "Kurasa bisa dianggap sebagai ucapan semoga cepat sembuh, _da_." Tambahnya riang sedangkan Rama yang masih memproses apa yang terjadi pun meringis, lantas tersenyum lebar.

"Wah, aduh, спасибо ya, Ivan." Ujar Rama riang sembari memeluk tangkai-tangkai bunga matahari itu dengan erat. "Entah kenapa aku merasa senang ketika melihat bunga ini, lah." Ivan terkekeh ketika ia melihat Rama mulai tertawa. " _You're my best friend_ , lah."

Dan Ivan membeku dengan kedua matanya terbuka lebar. Menatap senyum lebar Rama yang masih memeluk bunga matahari darinya entah kenapa membuat sang personifikasi mantan kepala Uni Soviet itu gugup. Kedua matanya berulang kali berkedip, menatap lantai ketika ia merasa tidak akan mampu menatap senyum manis sahabatnya ini.

" _Da_ , kamu pun sahabatku, Rama. Мой лучший друг, _da_."

Keduanya pun tertawa riang dengan bunga matahari yang kini ada di pangkuan Rama. Suasananya terasa santai dan hangat sampai mereka tidak menyadari tawa kecil dari Zaini yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar. " _Well_ , tampaknya Ivan melupakan kalian semua." Ujar sang personifikasi Serambi Mekah kearah 4 personifikasi negara yang mengangkat bahu tanda tidak begitu peduli.

"Kalau Abang ada kelapangan, tiada masalah." Dan ketiga personifikasi negara lain mengangguk menyetujui apa yang personifikasi Brunei Darussalam, Habib, katakan.

 _-fin-_

A/n:

*ngais tanah* _Oh my God_...

MAAFKAN SAYA YANG TELAT BUAT DARE YANG SAYA SENDIRI AJUKAN! *pundung*

Ehem. Sebelumnya...

SEMOGA DAERAH YANG TERKENA BENCANA BADAI INI SEGERA PULIH DAN PARA KORBAN BISA SEGERA SEMBUH! SERTA DAERAH YANG TERKENA HUJAN ES!

Ehem (lagi). _And_ , yep, akhirnya ff yang sebelumnya saya tulis di _note_ FB ini bisa saya publish disini. \\(*.*)/

...serta maaf untuk para shipper RussIndo apabila ini kurang memuaskan... QAQ

Oh ya, silakan catatan singkatnya. Maaf kalau ada yang salah di kata-kata berbahasa Rusia-nya... *sungkem*

\- Спасибо (Spasiba) : Thank you

\- Пожалюста (Pozhalyusta) : You're welcome

\- Мой лучший друг (Moy luchshiy drug) : My best friend

Oke, _that's it_. Kalau ada yang salah, tolong beritahu saya ya.. X"D

 _This newbie needs your read and review, da_ ~ (^J^)

.

 ** _Tauries4597, salute!_**


End file.
